Ellie and Jared
Ellie and Jared are a vlogging family from Logan, Utah. The family consists of dad Jared, mom Ellie, their three sons, Jackson, Calvin and Tommy, as well as their yellow labrador, Penny and their bunny Hopper Jacob. The young couple started filming videos to document and help others with infertility. History Ellie and Jared were married on Friday November 13, 2009. In the beginning, they didn't have a video schedule and posted videos irregularly. They then started posting 1-2 videos a week, before they started daily vlogging. After vlogging for 1210 consecutive days, they decided to take a week long break. Their focus has been on their struggle to start a family, due to Ellie suffering from Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS). They got fertility treatment to conceive their first son, Jackson Clark, who was born on January 9, 2014. When Jackson was nine months, the couple unexpectedly got pregnant again, this time, without any fertility treatment. The start of the pregnancy wasn't as hoped, but in spite of that, Ellie gave birth to a second, healthy son, Calvin Scott, on May 23, 2015. The couple got pregnant three times in 2017, but suffered miscarriages. They announced a fourth pregnancy in November 2017. All four pregnancies happened without fertility treatment. As a result of three previous miscarriages, both Ellie and Jared were nervous throughout the pregnancy, but Ellie gave birth to a healthy son, Tommy Joel, on June 20, 2018. Both Ellie and Jared have their own personal channels. Ellie's channel focuses on beauty, pregnancy, cooking and hauls, while Jared's focuses on music and techonology. Ellie and Jared are members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Therefore, they are never seen drinking alcohol, coffee, tea nor smoking, as it is against the Mormon beliefs. The couple is close friends with fellow daily vlogging families, Bryan and Missy Lanning (Daily Bumps) and Cullen and Katie Byington (Cullen & Katie). They are also friends with former Dancing with the Stars pro, Ashly DelGrosso and her husband Mike, whom Jared used to work with. The family Jared Mecham (born ) is the husband of Ellie and the father of Jackson, Calvin and Tommy. He was born and raised in Spokane, Washington, by his parents Craig and Tamara. He has five siblings, Ryan, Nate, Melanie, Matt and Melanie. Ellie Griffiths Mecham (born ) is the wife of Jared and the mother of Jackson, Calvin and Tommy. She was born and raised in Logan, Utah, by her parents Chad and Jennifer. She has four siblings, Ruby, Beau, Bonnie and Julie. Jackson Clark Mecham (born ) is the oldest child of Jared and Ellie. He is the older brother of Calvin and Tommy. He was conceived with IVF, after his parents tried to conceive for three years. Jackson is a gentle and protective older brother, with knowledge beyond his young age. Calvin Scott Mecham (born ) is the second child of Jared and Ellie. He is the younger brother of Jackson and the older brother of Tommy. He was conceived naturally and is only 16 months younger than his older brother. Calvin is shy and gentle and he is very protective of his new little brother. Tommy Joel Mecham (born ) is the youngest child of Jared and Ellie. He is the younger brother of Jackson and Calvin. He was conceived naturally after his parents had suffered two miscarriages. Tommy is a smiley baby and is the only child to inherit his father's blue eyes. JaredMecham2019.jpg|''Jared in June 2019.'' EllieMecham2019.jpg|''Ellie in July 2019.'' JacksonMecham2019.jpg|''Jackson in July 2019.'' CalvinMecham2019.jpg|''Calvin in July 2019.'' TommyMecham2019.jpg|''Tommy in July 2019.'' MechamFamily2019.jpg|''The Mecham Family in July 2019.'' Extended family Both Ellie and Jared's family appear frequently in their vlogs, as they both are very close with their families. All four of Ellie's siblings have YouTube channels and Jared's brother, Matt, also has his own channel. Maria Mecham, Ryan's wife, has a channel as well. Ellie's sister, Bonnie, once explained in a video that only the boys have middle names, because the girls are going to carry on their family name as their middle name in marriage. Jared's Family Jared is the second youngest out of six children from parents Craig Mecham and Tamara Gibbs Mecham. Ellie's Family Ellie is the youngest out of five children from parents Chad Griffiths (b. December 15, 1957) and Jennifer Neilson Griffiths (b. October 17, 1961). Her parents have their own YouTube Channel. IVF Grants Since the beginning of their marriage, Ellie and Jared have wanted to give back. They started saving money so that they would be able to give an IVF grant to a couple who also struggled with infertility. In 2016, after many long days of getting the logistics figured out, they were finally able to give a grant away. They launched a contest where people could send in videos and tell their stories, and five of them were chosen as the finalists. During the voting time in the contest, four more donors came along and donated grants as well. On December 22nd, 2016, two more donors offered to sponsor grants, which totaled to seven couples that will receive grants. On December 9, 2017, they uploaded a video announcing that they would be funding another IVF Grant this year. Besides Ellie and Jared, Zach from JerryRigEverything, The Univeristy of Utah and Utah Fertility Center also funded grants. Expanding the family In early 2017, they expressed that they wanted to try to have another child. They also explained that they were going to share much more about this process than with their previous pregnancies, because they regret not doing so before. The process began with Ellie getting her IUD removed and beginning to take a ovulation test daily. While on a trip to Disneyland (and on her birthday, April 19, 2017), they got a positive ovulation test. After multiple negative pregnancy test and feeling like she was pregnant, Ellie and Jared finally got a positive result on Mother's Day, thus finding out they are expecting baby #3. However, on May 19, 2017, they revealed that they would most likely suffer a miscarriage and sadly they did. On August 11, 2017, they got another positive pregnancy test. This time they decided not to share the news with their subscribers right away. However, in their September 12, 2017, vlog they announced that they had suffered yet another miscarriage. Ellie revealed through Instagram on September 12, that she and Jared had actually had three miscarriages but only vlogged about two of them.https://www.instagram.com/p/BZADhXiAQe7/?taken-by=elliemecham On November 27, 2017, they announced that they are expecting. On Thanksgiving Ellie was about 9 weeks along. And on December 16th, they revealed that they were having their 3rd boy. Break(s) from YouTube Due to the miscarriages and the struggles that came with them, Ellie and Jared took a week off from daily vlogging, starting on September 23, 2017. This is something they had never done in the six years they had been vlogging. They returned on October 3, 2017. When their third son arrived, they took a break, but hoped to return within a week. They uploaded the "birth vlog" on June 27, 2018, without telling if they would continue a regular uploading schedule. In a video posted on January 4, 2020, titled Ellie And Jared Say Goodbye they announced that they were taking a break from vlogging. Initially the break would last for the month of January but they said they were unsure if they would return, at least not with regular uploads. They will still be active on social media and will continue to make their podcast. Uploading changes When the couple started posting to YouTube they had an irregular schedule and only posted videos a few times a week. They then started doing daily videos and posted Monday-Sunday for over two years. They later chose not to post videos on the weekends, meaning they would post vlogs on every weekday. When they were expecting their third child, they decided to cut off Mondays and only post videos on Tuesday-Friday. In a video posted on August 16, 2019, Ellie explained that they would only be posting videos three time a week on Tuesday, Wednesday/Thursday and Saturday, because their other schedule was causing their family a lot of stress. Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: December 2, 2016 References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers